The DarkSages
by Devlin
Summary: The story of the DarkSages, a group of renegade Protoss and Terran forces who work to take down the Queen of Blades.
1. Introduction

===========  
  
= Introduction =  
  
===========  
  
Amongst the wars and chaos there was a new alliance forming, dawning just after the early StarCraft era. Mengsk's reign as emperor was slowly crumbling apart and the Queen of Blades and her minions grew stronger by the moment. Her broods, now pumped up and fully regenerated despite the previous war, were no match for the Terran armies.  
  
General Trey Gabriel, one of the newly recruited Generals since the disappearances of Jim Raynor, Edmund Duke, and other Terran heroes, was sent to the Correa Sector atop the planet Treble. Because of the previous assaults on Earth, General Gabriel's mission was to set up a small and very temporary colony for emergencies. Along with him were mass groups of Terran infantry, assault, and civilians, as well as Gabriel's own son, DevlinGabriel. However, none of the Terrans knew that the planet Treble was a trading post for the Zerg.  
  
General Gabriel sent out his Marines and Vultures to scout for an area with moderate resources in order to set up part of the colony. Little did they know that the Queen of Blades set up Lurkers at all possible resource sites. Of course, the units never returned or left any trace. General Gabriel immediately knew something was wrong. He was prepared for a large attack and built legions of Bunkers and Missile Turrets in and around the new colony. The Queen of Blades launchedthe assault at night when supposedly most of the unwary army was asleep. But they weren't. General Gabriel made sure they all hid throughout the colony by nightfall. Despite his thoughtful attempts for defense, his army still was not strong enough. They were all wiped out by dawn. But Trey's son, Devlin, managed to get away. As he fled from whatever was left of the colony including his father, the wise and forgiving Dark Templar of a landed Shuttle found him and they hid for the rest of the wars.  
  
By now the Zerg's destruction spread and the era known as the Brood Wars began. Many other Generals and Commanders were recruited, such as Samir Duran, Gerard DuGalle, and Alexi Stukov, each finishing just as unsuccessfully as the next - not to mention Duran being Infested by the Zerg. The Terrans even allied with the Protoss for some time, but it was no use. The Terran forces slowly decayed until it was nothing. The Brood Wars were over and the Zerg stood victorious.  
  
The Protoss weren't heard from after the Brood Wars. The hid away on Shakuras to possibly start a new primary colony as great as Aiur once was. The Terrans also hid as Earth was already in the process of being ravaged and terrorized by the Queen of Blades. As the Zerg became stronger and stronger, the others races became frail and there were very few left. This begins the rise to power of Devlin Dante Gabriel and the Dark Templar. They allied with the remaining Terran and Protoss forces while hidden from the Zerg. Together, with the technology of the Protoss and the technique of the Terran, they formed the elite DarkSages and swore to annihilate the Zerg to make the universe balanced as it was before. 


	2. The Xenomorph Project

====================  
  
====== Chapter 1: ======  
  
= The Xenomorph Project =  
  
====================  
  
The man-made trenches were filled with soldiers that would soon lay in their own graves. Their guns, pumping round by round but not stopping the Zerg advancement.  
  
It was a test gone wrong. The Xenomorph project as they liked to call it. The top scientists of earth formed to create the first bio-engineered race of the new era. They would be called Xenomorphs.  
  
It was said that the Xel'Naga first created the Zerg. It was atop the ash- world Zerus that the Xel'Naga planned to start their Great Evolution. They strived to create the purity of essence rather than peak physical form. Through Xel'Naga proto-genetic manipulations, the Zerg survived the torrential firestorms of their world and thrived. Although extremely small, worm-like, and possessing no ability to manipulate their physical surroundings, the Zerg adapted to survive. They developed the ability to burrow into the flesh of the less vulnerable species indigenous to Zerus. Feeding off the nutrients contained within the spinal fluids of their hosts, thee Zerg learned to parasitically merge with their host creatures. Once they became capable of controlling the metabolic and anatomical processes of their hosts, the Zerg used their new bodies to finally manipulate their surroundings.  
  
As the Zerg incorporated more and more host creatures into their fold, they began to assimilate their various genetic strains and processes. Zerg chemistry began to mutate and adapt according to the volume of new genetic strains and processes.  
  
With no more host creatures to consume and no place to go, the Zerg slowly died down. Soon they became extinct and little was heard about them after that.  
  
The day Dr. Mordheim found the Zerg DNA would be a day he would regret for the rest of his short life. During a flight to a newly discovered planet, Dr. Mordheim was sent to search a new area. When the crew landed on the planet Zerus, Dr. Mordheim and his team quickly searched the area of any life forms. Laying on the floor under a giant rock formation was a piece of a fossil. Instead of telling the rest of the crew about his finding, Dr. Mordheim kept this souvenir for himself.  
  
Back in his lab in what was once America, Dr. Mordheim sat examining his new rare find. And what a find it was indeed. Using the old cloning technology discovered back in 2001, he created a perfect model of what the creature once was. Dr. Mordheim immediately announced his find to the United Earth Directorate which immediately classified the project as Top Secret. To complete the clone, Dr. Mordheim had to use Xenomorphic-Lapsis Configuration. This is how the project Xenomorph came to be. 


End file.
